


A Little Licking Between Friends

by madwriter223



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk saved Metal Man from Bad Guy (of the week). But Hulk couldn't make sure Tony okay in the city. Too many puny humans who would interfere. So Hulk took Metal Man away, then proceeded to check every inch of him. Thoroughly.<br/>Answer to a Kink Meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Licking Between Friends

**A Little Licking Between Friends**

  
  
Hulk landed near an open cave. He looked around himself, then grunted his approval. They were surrounded by rocks from all sides, good tall rocks. Difficult to climb for puny humans. But not for the Hulk.  
  
“Hulk, buddy, if you're not gonna jump anymore, I'd really appreciate you putting me down now.”  
  
Hulked looked down at the human in his arms, then gently set him down in front of himself.  
  
Metal Man patted Hulk's shoulder. “Thanks for rescuing me, Jolly Green. Though I think taking me for this little trip wasn't really necessary. Not that I don't appreciate this, anything to get out of doing paperwork, plus I haven't really had a vacation in a long time. But I kinda like to know where I'm going beforehand, yah know?”  
  
Hulk grunted again, then sat down. Metal Man safe now. Time to make sure Tony okay too.  
  
Metal Man made a funny noise as Hulk grasped his arms and started forcing the red metal off. It look a little force, a few harder tugs, but Hulk was determined to get to the Tony underneath. The metal came off easily, bunching and ripping under the green fingers. Hulk was careful not to twist or tear off the limbs, especially when taking off the helmet and chest.  
  
When all the metal bits were off, Tony was finally there and Hulk had to pause. Metal Man strong and fast, but Tony human, too easy to break. Hulk had to be gentle now.  
  
Hulk eyed the dark material, then gently grasped a sleeve between two fingers. He gave it a gentle tug and it ripped easily.  
  
Tony gave an angry squawk, but Hulk ignored him. With careful tugs, he got the dark material off, and soon Tony stood in front of him, bare and pretty.  
  
Only the glowing thing in his chest remained, and Hulk touched it gently with the tip of his finger. Tony grabbed the green digit with tiny hands.  
  
“Easy there, buddy. I kinda need it to live.”  
  
Hulk knew. That puny glowing thing Tony's heart.  
  
Hulk leaned down and pressed his lips around the blue glowy thing. It smelled of zappy bolts that stung but kinda like illness (death) too. And that made Hulk angry.  
  
Hulk pressed his tongue flat against Tony's chest and dragged it slowly upwards, making the human yelp and try to jerk away. But Hulk held him still with one green hand. Hulk continued licking Tony's chest, firm swipes of his tongue wiping away the bad smell, leaving only Hulk's scent behind.   
  
Hulk liked that, Tony smelling like him, Tony marked as his. Hulk liked that a lot.  
  
So he didn't stop at just the chest. He licked a long stroke from Tony's shoulder down to his wrist, then carefully pulled the tiny hand into his mouth, making Tony gasp. He sucked gently on it, carefully bumping the tip of his tongue against those twitching fingers. Tony's hands important, he knew that.  
  
A few moments later Hulk released the hand and nuzzled the lean neck, inhaling Tony's sweet scent. He opened his mouth and licked a long line up Tony's side, ending at the armpit. He would've moved on, but Tony squirmed and giggled like a little bird. So Hulk licked there again, curling his tongue under the arm and rubbing to and fro. Tony howled with laughter, squirming prettily in Hulk's grasp. Then Hulk changed sides and licked under the other arm and Tony laughed louder, the sound beautiful. No one laughed near Hulk in a long time.  
  
Hulk continued licking those two spots until Tony was gasping, his chest heaving against the green palm. Hulk drew back slightly and stared at Tony as the human caught his breath. The human was leaning back against Hulk's hand, the flushed red face pressing against the tip of one green finger. Hulk twitched the digit gently and nudged the head slightly, and Tony opened his eyes, smiling widely at him.  
  
Hulk liked that a lot, so he smiled back. He petted the side of the face, then leaned closer, licking it gently. Tony laughed again, and Hulk grinned happily.  
  
“So, buddy,” Tony asked, laughing when Hulk licked the other side of his face. “Am I clean now, Jolly Green?”  
  
Hulk shook his head, then leaned back down. He repeated what he did earlier and carefully licked every inch of the other arm. When he was finished with the delicate fingers, he went back to bathing the chest, this time licking down. Tony tried to stop him going any lower with a yelp and grabby fingers clenching in Hulk's hair, but the Hulk barely noticed it. This place smelled like Tony, but deeper, heavier. He licked firmly, enjoying the new taste, but Tony shuddered, so he had to draw back. But Tony seemed okay. He was flushed again and panting again, but there was no smell of pain or injury. So Hulk shrugged and went back to cleaning.  
  
He licked around the front, licking carefully around the hardening part. He considered sucking it, had even pressed his lips against it, but Tony gave a mewl, and the human's thin fingers clenched tighter in Hulk's hair. So Hulk left the hard part, and licked between Tony's legs. He was careful with the two spheres, but the spot just behind them made Tony gasp prettily, so he stayed there a bit.   
  
Licking further back was awkward from this angle, so Hulk drew back, licking his lips. He moved the hand he had on Tony's back slightly, and easily lifted his human into the air. Tony yelped and kicked his legs a little, but Hulk easily grabbed one of the flailing limbs. He licked a firm swipe down one leg, circling the ankle, then went back up on the inside of the leg. He ended at the hard part again, so he licked it too, brushing the length gently with the tip of his tongue. He repeated the process with the other leg, once again ending at the hard length. He had to pause to stare at it, because it was so stiff it was sticking straight up. It smelled a little as if Tony wanted to mate, so Hulk licked it thoroughly. But instead of leaving behind only Hulk's smell, Tony seemed to smell more like mating. Hulk frowned, huffing in annoyance. Then the scent actually registered to him, sweet and deep and spicy, and Hulk decided he liked it after all, so it could stay.  
  
With his free hand, Hulk cupped Tony's bottom and legs, lifting them slightly so that the feet were level with Hulk's face. He licked at them, first the top then the soles, and Tony giggled again, squirming. Hulk grinned back at him, then swiped his tongue across the feet again, being extra careful with the tiny, tiny toes. Tony laughed and laughed, gasping with a bright smile.  
  
Hulk finished with a gentle kiss place on each foot, then leaned back, feeling rather proud of himself.  
  
Tony's front was done.  
  
Flipping Tony over was pretty easy, and Hulk was soon licking up and down the broad back. He was careful to get all the pretty skin wet with Hulk's scent, licking up the neck and into the hair too. Tony tried to twist away while the large tongue trailed over his head, but Hulk held him steady.  
  
When he was finished, Hulk leaned back and surveyed his work. Nearly all of Tony now bore Hulk's smell and it mixed wonderfully with Tony's own, forming a scent that made Hulk very happy.  
  
Only part left was Tony's bottom, so Hulk lifted that part higher. This part had that deeper smell, the one that Hulk liked even though it overpowered Hulk's own. Hulk leaned closer and noticed the two spheres poking out from between Tony's legs. He remembered that spot right behind them, and he found it again, pressing against it and tracing where it ended and the spheres begun. Tony gasped, letting out a low sound, and the Hulk felt Tony's hard thing twitch against his palm, feeling oddly wet. Hulk lifted Tony's bottom a little higher, then licked back to the front to check. There was a new taste there, and Hulk rather liked it, so he stayed there a little bit. But the bottom was still not smelling of the Hulk, so he had to abandon the new taste for later.   
  
Hulk swiped his tongue around the bottom, bathing both perfectly round buttocks. Like two halves of little balls, Tony's bottom even jiggled a little when Hulk poked at them. But there was also the line running between them, and Hulk couldn't not take care of it too. It would be as if Hulk didn't like that one part, and Hulk liked all of Tony very much.  
  
To prove this, he licked from the spot that made Tony squirm with a gasp upwards, between the two buttocks, ending at the little dip right above them. He frowned slightly in confusion, then licked back down, tracing the skin carefully.  
  
There it was again. Hulk paused, confused, then used one finger to part the two buttocks, peering between them. Ah, there it was. He poked it with a gentle finger, and the flesh gave.  
  
So Tony had a part that was hidden. No matter, Hulk would get that too. Hulk would leave no part of Tony not smelling like the Hulk.  
  
So Hulk pressed his tongue against that little pucker, pressing as it gave way, pressing as his tongue started going inside. Tony cried out, but it wasn't in pain, so Hulk continued on. He crooked his tongue, flicking it this way and that, tasting everything inside. It tasted a little like that hard length and a lot like Tony, so Hulk decided he enjoyed his newest discovery. Like a little treasure, hidden so sweetly between two slightly jiggly buttocks.  
  
Hulk licked happily away, even approving of the way the opening pulsed and tightened from time to time around Hulk's tongue. Hulk had to work to get his tongue deeper inside because of that, kinda like a game. Hulk liked games. Hulk also definitely liked the sweet sounds Tony was making. So he pushed his tongue even deeper, rolling and curling it against Tony's insides.  
  
A few minutes of this later, Tony suddenly cried out really loudly, tensing against Hulk's hold. The hard length pulsed once, hard, and Hulk blinked when wetness spread across his palm. Hulk blinked and pulled back, flicking his tongue against the now stretched little hole as a goodbye. He pulled Tony against his chest, then lifted his wet hand. He stared at the little puddle of white against the green skin, cocking his head to the side. He sniffed then tasted it. It was like that new taste from before, so Hulk grinned and cleaned the rest of it off his palm, licking his lips afterwards.  
  
Tony chuckled against his chest, and Hulk looked down at him.  
  
“That... was awesome.” Tony grinned tiredly at him, panting. His warm breaths puffed against Hulk's chest, and Hulk rather liked that too. Hulk liked everything about Tony.  
  
He curled around Tony, moving his little body so that it'd be comfortable, then inhaled deeply. Tony smelled like the Hulk, smelled like his. Hulk settled back with a pleased grunt.  
  
“My Tony.” he said, happy with himself. Tony agreed with a nod, his breathing now slow and deep.   
  
Hulk's human gave a tired little sigh, and nuzzled closer. Hulk wrapped his arms snuggly around small body, then closed his eyes. Hulk liked cuddles with Tony.  
  
*~*  
  
Bruce woke slowly, his body aching slightly with the after-effects of his transformation. He blinked his eyes open slowly, then had to blink again.  
  
Nope, Tony was still leaning against his chest, grinning at him. While naked. And while Bruce was naked.  
  
Crap.  
  
“Hey, sleepy head.” Tony greeted him, leaning further against him. “How do I smell?”  
  
“What?” Bruce blinked and nope, this still wasn't a dream.  
  
“How do I smell?”  
  
The scientist frowned. “Why?”  
  
“Okay, explanations. I hate explanations, JARVIS should do the explanations. JARVIS, can you hear me?” Tony yelled at the helmet laying some feet away from them. “Can you explain what happened to Bruce?”  
  
The helmet replied something, but it was too far for them to hear.  
  
“Okay, so it's up to me then. Awesome, it usually is, it's good to be needed.”  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Okay, fine, short version or long version?”  
  
“Short version for now. Please.” Bruce said, looking down at their entwined bodies. He should probably let go, but for some reason he really didn't want to take his arms off Tony.  
  
“Short it is. There was a bad guy, he zapped me with something, Hulk saved me, smashed the baddie, then hefted me over his big muscular shoulder and jumped waaaaaa~y over here. Then he ripped off my armor, my undersuit, and licked me all over.”  
  
Bruce stiffened. “He what?”  
  
Tony nuzzled closer. “Yup. He licked me all over, and I do mean _all_ over, which was seriously _nice_. Then we cuddled, which was also nice.”  
  
Bruce rubbed his temple. “Uh huh. Did he mention why he did that?”  
  
Tony grinned. “He may have.” He stared at Bruce for a moment, then asked again. “How do I smell?”  
  
Bruce sighed and gave in. He inhaled deeply, and the scent brought to mind one word. “Mine?”  
  
“Oh good.” Tony sighed happily against his chest. “Hulkie said that too.”  
  
Bruce thought that over, then shrugged. He tightened his arms around Tony's naked body, tracing his palms against the other's sides and abdomen. He rather liked how well Tony fit into his arms. Plus, there was no pressing business to attend to. They could cuddle until their team came by to pick them up.  
  
And they did exactly that.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Prompt:  
> "Hulk fucks desperately struggling Tony with his tongue." OP wanted it Non-Con, but unfortunately my Headcanon!Tony was too eager for that.


End file.
